


Delusional Dreams

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [125]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She tells him over and over again how he'll never be good enough for <i>him</i>, that he is worthless and unworthy to be in the presence of the Beast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delusional Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 11 July 2016  
> Word Count: 131  
> Prompt: 10. things you said that made me feel like shit  
> Summary: She tells him over and over again how he'll never be good enough for _him_ , that he is worthless and unworthy to be in the presence of the Beast.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: My D20 wasn't happy that Charles Powell didn't get enough of a focus in the last story I wrote, so he became a focus again this time. And that's okay. This story was far more conducive to him as a focus than the last one anyway. He's still a difficult character for me to write, but I keep trying.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He doesn't tell anyone about the voice in his head. No, not the voices that crazy people have. This is different. It's a very specific voice that speaks directly to him, awake or asleep. She sometimes comes into his dreams, too. She tells him over and over again how he'll never be good enough for _him_ , that he is worthless and unworthy to be in the presence of the Beast. She's the one that goaded him into his first murder. Well, maybe she didn't tell him directly to do it, but he knows she'd implied it enough to make it worthwhile. He will be enough one day. He just needs to have enough blood on his hands to cover the scars that made him ugly and unworthy in the first place.


End file.
